


Estel's Imladris Adventures

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets and drabbles written for the 2012 Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Footprints

[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1608/24610)  
  
Title: Footprints  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Elrond, Cook and ???  
Genre: Humour  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 361  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Lord Elrond find strange tracks in his homely home.  
  
  


Lord Elrond stood, forehead multi-folded frowning, staring at the strange footprint pattern that led form the outside stairs across the porch and hall to Imladris' kitchen.

Never before had he seen stranger paw prints made from water and mud.

He wondered what the animal might look like. Would it be better to get his bow and arrows? 

Lord Undomiel stopped to consider this thought. 

 

 

It would be safer. If only he could remember where he had put them. It had been quite a while since he had last used them. Would it be worth to search? The animal clearly already inside the house, would he have time to search?

Suddenly he remembered that Elrohir had left one of his fighting knives behind. Quickly he went to fetch it and then set off to follow the mud trail.

 

 

At the door to the kitchen he saw that the invader had left paw prints on the door, had managed to reach the door handle with some difficulties obviously and after opening the door had entered.

Lord Elrond was worried about the cook. Still he couldn't remember to have heard the cook scream. This needed further investigation.

Behind the main counter just before the fireplace with the spit roast, which was now abandoned but pulled away form the fire and untouched still, the muddy paw prints met with the prints of cook's clogs, as sauce had been spilled and stepped into, providing living proof.

The strangest thing of all was that cook obviously had led the animal away.

 

 

Maybe the beast was hunting her down?

Elrond ran following the two sets of prints which led him outside the main house and to ... the wash house?

He pushed the door open so hard that it crashed into the wall.

 

 

There at the washing tub stood cook looking at him bewildered, but unharmed. What?

That moment a little head crowned by a thick hat of soap foam peeked over the rim of the tub, cooing: "Hello Ada."

Estel's toddler jumpsuit lay crumpled wet and muddy next to cook's feet.

Elrond rolled his eyes. He clearly wasn't used to small children anymore and least of mortal children.

  



	2. Distractions

Title: Distractions  
Fandom: Silmarillion  
Pairing: Elrond, Estel, Cook  
Genre: Humour  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.

  
Lord Undomiel retreated into his study. There were some important documents he had to read and reply to.  
When he sat down, picked the first document up, he was distracted by loud noises outside. There was a high pitched squealing, roaring, laughter.

 

How should an elf concentrate on his work at hand when there was such a ruckus made before his doorstep.  
He got up, opening the door, couldn't help but grin.

 

  
Estel was dressed as a dragon pretending to be Smaug attacking cook.  
However Elrond wished his sons were back. At least then dinner would be ready in time.

 [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/895566)[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/895847)


	3. Important Business

Title: Important Business  
Fandom: Silmarillion, LotR  
Pairing: Elrond, Estel, Celeborn, Haldir  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Sauron is found in Mirkwood and Celeborn expects Elrond to be on high alert.  
  
  
  


Things looked bleak in Middle Earth. The necromonger was discovered in South Mirkwood and Lord Celeborn immediately identified him to be Sauron. 

Lord Celeborn needed to consult Lord Elrond directly. Dispatches wouldn't do this time, therefore Haldir was called as Celeborn planned to travel incognito. Haldir was considered to be his only bodyguard.

 

They reached Imladris by evening same day. Lord Celeborn had assured Haldir that Lord Elrond with his ability to foresight must be on high alert.

When they entered the house squealing sounds were heard as Lord Elrond approached on hands and knees with Estel on his back.

[ ](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/899310)   



	4. The Return of the Twins

Here what Elrond has to put up with since the return of the twins.  
  
[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/899585)  
  
[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/899936)


End file.
